½ Off
½ Off is a pricing game played for a cash prize of $10,000 as well as an additional cash bonus, and uses small prizes. On primetime specials, the prize is raised to $25,000. Gameplay The contestant is shown three pairs of small prizes, one pair at a time. One item in each pair is marked with the correct price, and the other is marked at half of its actual price. The contestant must choose which of the pair is marked half off; if they do, he or she wins both small prizes. Pricing all three pairs correctly awards the contestant a $1,000 cash bonus which is his or hers to keep, regardless of the final outcome of the game. There are also 16 boxes displayed onstage, one of which contains the grand prize. For each correct guess with the small prizes, half of the empty boxes are removed from play (down to eight, four, and then two boxes, respectively, for each correct decision). Once the three pairs have been played, the contestant must choose one of the remaining boxes he or she believes contains the grand prize. History and behind the scenes ½ Off was created by former FremantleMedia employee Mandel Ilagan and premiered on May 28, 2004. Its set is the most expensive prop ever built for The Price is Right. The game was originally planned to be played for a car, with a set of keys in one of the boxes instead of money. The game's method of revealing the contents of the box is similar to that of the retired pricing game Fortune Hunter. Even though Half Off wasn't played perfectly on the day it premiered, the $10,000 was won anyway. Under Bob Barker's tenure, the game was played perfectly 14 times. From 2007-2010 contestants won $500 for each pair of prizes priced correctly, for a $1,500 total cash bonus, which was theirs to keep regardless of the outcome. From 2004-2007, correct guesses only won the associated items. A notable playing from April 17, 2007 involved a contestant picking box #4 at the very beginning of the game. After he eliminated 8 boxes, box #4 was still there. Unsurprisingly, he still chose #4. The box had the $10,000, and Bob was stunned. ½ Off was featured as the Million Dollar Game on The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular episode which aired March 14, 2008. After winning the $25,000, the contestant was given the option to risk the cash already won for a chance at $1,000,000 which had been hidden in one of the remaining fifteen empty boxes. The contestant decided to keep his $25,000 and not take the risk. On October 14, 2013, during Season 42's Big Money Week, Cassidy Schlitz won the game for $101,000. Cassidy is also the second daytime contestant* to win $100,000 in a pricing game behind Ani Khojasarian, who won $100,000 playing Pay the Rent on April 24, 2013, during Season 41's Big Money Week. In the entire history of Half Off, only twice has a contestant-- Pamela Claraty on April 16, 2010 and Rodger Landers on April 3, 2014-- guessed all the small prizes incorrectly but still found the $10,000 box. On the Mother's Day special on May 9, 2014, $1,000 was offered if the contestant got all three small prize portions right and was won. It was offered again on June 12, 2014, but it was lost. Half Off has received 58 wins. *Info subject to change. Pictures Half1.jpg Half8.jpg|This will signify a win for sure. half off.jpg|This is from December 14, 2005 when Erica won Half Off and was shrilling so loud in her excitement. (Video footage is seen below) halfoff1.jpg|Updates 1/2 Off doors from 2010 $100,000 win from Big Money Week 100000halfoff1.jpg 100000halfoff2.jpg 100000halfoff3.jpg YouTube Videos The Price is Right 1 2 off premiere|Half Off Premiere The Price is Right|An ecstatic Half Off victory The Price is Right Million Dollar Spectacular 3 14 08, pt. 2|1/2 off Primetime $1,000,000 Playing The Price is Right - Half Off - 10 14 2013|A very rare Half Off payoff of $100,000 Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games